


Some Job

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Series: Drabble Battle 2008 [14]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-25
Updated: 2008-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What business might Gunn and Lindsey have on a fairground?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Job

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own 'em, still love 'em.
> 
> Demand 1 - Gunn  
> Demand 2 - fairground  
> Demand 3 - end up in tears

“Get back here!” Gunn shouted. He wasn’t patient and Lindsey had used up all the patience for today.

“What’s your problem?” Lindsey answered, grinning. Why the hell did he agree to baby-sit their prisoner? “Afraid of losing me?” Suddenly Lindsey was gone. Too many people on the fairground made it hard to keep an eye on him.

“You’re so going to regret this!” Gunn mumbled under his breath.

“Am I?” For some fucked up reason Lindsey was behind him all of a sudden. “I bet if you lose me, you’ll end up in tears. Angel’s gonna make sure of that.”


End file.
